Hot Stuff
Hot Stuff the Little Devil is a comic book character who first appeared in Hot Stuff #1, published by Harvey Comics in October 1957. The character didn't first appear as a back-up feature in another book or receive a trial run in Harvey Hits. Imbued with a mischievous personality and able to produce fire, Hot Stuff appears as a vermilion red child devil who wears baby diapers (said to be made of asbestos) and carries a magical pitchfork (referred to as his "trusty trident"). However, to the consternation of his demonic brethren, Hot Stuff sometimes performs good deeds to irritate them. The pitchfork is sentient and a character in its own right. Created and first drawn by Warren Kremer, Hot Stuff has appeared in at least eight comic book titles including Hot Stuff Sizzlers (from 1960), Devil Kids Starring Hot Stuff (from 1962), and Hot Stuff Creepy Caves (from 1974) as well and multiple back-up stories from 1957 to 1982, 1986 to 1991, and with some later publications briefly during the 1990s. The character has not been published in comics since then. Hot Stuff appears as one of the main characters of the 2010 comic book Casper and the spectrals, He is a devil who loves mischief, He befriends Casper and Wendy after Saving them from a group of Ogres. Warren Kremer and Howard Post were the artists who helped define the look of Hot Stuff, drawing many comic book covers and stories over the years. Ernie Colón was another major comics artist who drew Hot Stuff. Unlike the other main characters in the Harvey universe like Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch, who crossed over into one another's stories, Hot Stuff was written with a strong tendency to remain separate, in his own world. This includes Stumbo the Giant (created by Warren Kremer and Larz Bourne) as a back-up in Hot Stuff in 1957. They shared the inside of many comics together, without, it would seem, ever getting to know one another. However, crossovers with Casper and Wendy were not completely unheard of. Comic books series *Hot Stuff the Little Devil *Devil kids Starring Hot Stuff *Hot Stuff Creepy Caves *Hot Stuff Sizzlers *Hot stuff Digest *Harvey Wiseguys. *Astro comics *Casper and... *Hot Stuff the Little Devil Vol. 2 *Casper and his Friends magazine (Marvel Comics) *Casper and the Spectrals. *Hot Stuff the little Devil Halloween Special. (Dark House Comics) *Harvey Comics Treasury (Dark House comics) *Harvey Hits (Joe Books) *Casper the Friendly Ghost ( American Mythology Productions) Trivia * Hot Stuff the Little Devil is the unofficial emblem for the 108th Field Battery, Royal Australian Artillery and 407 Long Range Patrol Squadron of the Canadian Forces. * He is also the mascot for Dysart High School located in El Mirage, AZ, and Lindhurst High School located in Olivehurst, CA. External links * Hot Stuff at The Harveyville Fun Times * Hot Stuff at Toonopedia [[Category:Hot Stuff] Category:Characters Category:The Harveyverse Category:Devils Category:Male Characters Category:No Hair Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters